Numerous types of pillows have been proposed for supporting either a child or an adult, but seldom both. Most pillow designs concentrate on supporting one specific area of the human body and are shape-limited (not allowing for the same pillow to be used in a variety of positions). These designs, moreover, fail to accommodate people of different sizes and shapes using the same pillow in many diverse positions. In addition, these pillows lack the ability to be reconfigured to provide varying degrees of support to differing users.